


caramel macchiato, scones, and kids

by alittlestitious



Series: a collection of drabbles [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlestitious/pseuds/alittlestitious
Summary: 9. “Don’t you ever do that again!”Based on a Tumblr prompt.





	caramel macchiato, scones, and kids

“I’ll take a caramel macchiato and-” She looks over to her side to Christen, who was busy fiddling with her phone. She nudges Christen to get her attention.  Christen meets her eyes and she nods at Tobin, before looking back down at her phone again. “On second thought, make that a large and can you add two vanilla scones please?”

 

They shuffle to the pick up area waiting for their drinks. Once it’s in their hands, they go outside to go to the large park across the street. Christen pockets her phone phone and winds her arm through Tobin’s as they use the crosswalk.

 

They walk through the large park, the greenery that enclosed the park immediately serving as a sound buffer, minimizing the urban noise and immediately filling their ears with the sounds children shrieking in delight as they play.

 

Tobin and Christen find a bench to sit, away from all the hustle and bustle. They share the large drink between them as they munch on their scones with Christen giving the rest of it to Tobin once she couldn’t finish it anymore.

 

They watch as the kids run around, laughing at the more sly kids that never get tagged and cringing at the parents that had to deal with some of the more rowdy and stubborn children that refused to leave the playground.

 

“ _Don’t you ever do that again!”_

 

The shrill scream of a mother cuts through the high-pitched screaming of the kids, drawing Tobin and Christen’s eyes towards the mother and her young son that can’t be older than 6. Christen cringes as the mother kneels in front of the kid and starts lecturing him, knowing full well that Christen used to be that little boy when she was younger, always making trouble for her parents.

 

“Being a parent must be so hard,” Christen comments as she watches the mother releases her son to the playground again as she stands up, releasing a breath that she’s been holding. “It’s your heart walking around, getting hurt...”

 

“I mean yeah you feel like you’re dying every time they’re not there, but…” Tobin trails off as she watches a little girl gives her mother a loud smacking kiss on her cheek before snuggling against the crook of her neck. “I feel like it’s worth it though.”

 

Christen looks over at her girlfriend, giving her a soft smile. “You’re such a softie.”

 

“Kids are cute!” Tobin defends herself.

 

Christen laughs. “Well, when we have kids, they’ll definitely have you wrapped around their little fingers.”

 

Tobin’s eyes snaps to Christen’s eyes so fast at her words that Christen felt like she got a whiplash. Tobin smiles as she imagines a tiny carbon copy of the beautiful woman next to her. “Are you proposing to me?”

 

Christen laughs. “Take it however you want. I can just imagine our son or daughter being able to get away with everything when it comes to you.”

 

“I’ll be whipped,” Tobin admits, almost proud about the fact. Tobin transfers the drink to her other hand, wrapping her free hand around her shoulders to allow Christen to lean against her.

 

Christen smiles as she snuggles against Tobin’s neck as they watch the youngins running around the playground, tripping over each other as they gleefully played, hoping that the parents of the kids don’t think they’re creepy for being in a playground with no kid.

 


End file.
